The present invention relates to or roller bearings without clearance and more particularly to a roller bearing assembly having localized pre-stressing.
French Pat. No. 2193443 discloses a rolling bearing of the aforementioned type which comprises an outer case in which is mounted an elastically yieldable roller bearing ring, an elastomer sleeve is interposed between the case and the ring.
Mounted in the roller bearing ring are needles or rollers maintained in position by a cage, the ring has an irregular profile defining pre-stressed regions effective to locally grip the needles or rollers under the action of the elastomer sleeve when the rolling bearing or roller bearing assembly is mounted on a shaft, whereby any clearance in the roller bearing assembly is eliminated.
Rolling or roller bearings of the aforementioned type are fully satisfactory.